G i t c h i G i t c h i G o o I LOVE YOU
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: A series of one shots with Sakura paired with different Akatsuki members! CH 02: He was rough…but I liked that. He was vulgar…but that was fine. I could dish it right back at him without a second thought. He had a temper…but I'm the queen of tempers. Somehow I had managed to fall in love with a total a**hole. And his group was after my best friend…
1. Chapter 1: The Dress

_**Couple:**_**MadaraXSakura**

**Rating:** _T_

_**Inspiration:**_**That 70's Show**

**Genre:** _Humor/Romance_

_**Note: **__Kind of hoping this makes up for my LONG absence and no updates on stories that I know people have been asking me to update _

_Summary: __**Madara sees Sakura's wedding dress and unintentionally rips it. "What have you done you boney bastards!" Madara shouted looking at his hands, Itachi rolled his eyes while Sasuke tried to contain his laughter and Fugaku…well Fugaku didn't understand how they were related.**_

* * *

_**T**_**h**_**e**_**D**_**r**_**e**_**s**__**s`~`~`~**_

"I'm not letting Tobi do the bunny hop at our wedding." Sakura said walking up the stairs to her room her boyfriend of 5 yrs. trailing right behind her. Madara rolled his eyes and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Well then you tell that to Tobi, I don't want to hear him whine about it." Madara grumbled. Sakura turned around and let out a slight laugh. Her fiancé looked so cute when he was pouting. He and his twin brother Tobi were polar opposites –Madra being the most serious and Tobi being…well Tobi- but every now and then they would both have their cute childish moments and Sakura always thought it was the cutest thing seeing Madara pout like a 5 year old instead of the 23 year old he was.

"Madara Uchiha, are you pouting…_again?" _Sakura grinned. Madara glared causing Sakura to laugh a bit more causing his eyes to soften. He loved hearing her laugh it was like music to his ears and it made him happy. Everything about her from her long pink hair to her amazing personality made him happy (Of course he could do without her temper at times…).

"Alright Tobi can do the Bunny hope _If _I can walk into the reception under an archway of cupcakes." She grinned her eyes lighting up with a childish glee at the thought. Madara couldn't help but smile for a 20 year old she still acted like the same childish 15 year old he met when he was 18. Rapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"I think that can be arranged." Madara mumbled lightly kissing her shoulder blade. A content smile made its way onto Sakura's face and she ran her fingers through his long spikey black hair, kissing him on the top of his head and she opened the door to her room. Sakura let out a loud gasp and quickly removed Madara from her person and made him face the door. For a second he was dizzy from the fast past he was turned around in and became curious by her actions.

"Don't look turn away!"

Madara raised one eye brow in question but did as she said and kept his back turned to her. "What is it? Did you get me a present or something?" He questioned. He heard Sakura scoff at the idea and immediately got rid of that option. "Hmm is it the power to take over the world?" He grinned at his second attempt at guessing. He heard Sakura cease her moving for a second before her heard her head over to her closet and mutter "_I'm marrying such a weirdo."_

"Ok turn around." Sakura said plopping down on her bed "I just had to put away my wedding dress." Madara starred at his wife to be with confusion. Sakura sighed slightly "It's bad luck for you to see the dress before the wedding!"

Madara gave her a blank stare "I thought sex before the wedding was bad luck." He stated making it very clear in his tone he wasn't all too happy about the new No sex rule Sakura had put up until they got married. Sakura smirked at her fiancé before standing up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"They are both bad luck." She said "Madara, getting married is like one big minefield! One bad step and it's like Flames are everywhere!"

_**Madara~~~**_

A slight laugh slipped passed my lips as I watched Sakura flail her arms around in exaggeration. Sakura had been doing an amazing job with wedding planning even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. She wasn't really into the whole idea of picking flowers for the wedding or place settings but she also knew I had no clue what I was doing and she wanted the wedding look at least a bit decent and she knew letting me take charge of the wedding planning she wouldn't get that.

"Well…" I started taking a seat next to her on her queen sized bed "I didn't see your wedding dress _so _let's use that credit we earned to have sex."

I leaned over and lightly kissed her on the cheek and was about to trail down to her neck until she gave me a swift smack to the back of the head. I glared at her in annoyance but all she did was stare back with a blank expression. "No, if we break it now what would it say about us?" She glared.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before pulling out the bag we had brought with us "Well can we at least look at our ring inscriptions or is that bad luck too?" I mumbled I turned my head slightly to the side and saw her grinning and I knew exactly what she was going to say. I. WAS. NOT. POUTING! I'm a MAN and men don't pout! Our lips just pull downwards a bit and my bottom lip comes out a tad….BUT THATS WHAT MEN DO!

"Ok pouty gimme the ring so we can look at them." Sakura laughed I glared and she just shrugged me off before we both pulled out the rings for one another out of the boxes. We looked at each other before we decided I would read my ring first.

"To Madara, love Sakura." I read. I looked at it for a while before looking at her then back at the ring. Sakura frowned at me "What's wrong you don't like it?"

I shrugged my shoulders a bit. "Well it's not stupid….It's short…quite possibly a little rude." I stated before smirking at her in which her frown turned into a big smile when she realized I was joking. I kissed her lightly on the forehead to let her know I loved it. I motioned for her to open her box and look at her ring. I had to contain my laughter watching how excited she was to open the box. She was hopping up and down in excitement. It was rather cute.

Sakura looked at the ring before a look of confusion came over her face. "She's super sexy and everyone wants to know about her…" Sakura recited.

Madara nodded her head as he smirked at her. "Umm I don't get it…Wait are you saying I'm whore!?" Sakura shouted her temper flaring Madara sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No! That was the lyric to the song we listened to on our first date…when I realized I didn't want anyone but you…" Madara replied mumbling the last part avoiding eye contact with her, but Sakura still heard it. And she couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. Madara could be a total ass when he wanted to be, possessive, stubborn, and for some reason had an obsession with world domination –which is probably why he and her brother Pein were such good friends-but she still loved him unconditionally and she couldn't wait to be married to the frustrating Uchiha.

"Take your pants off."

Madara's head whipped around so fast she was afraid he got whip lash and his eyes were wide with shock. Sakura bit her lip in a way that she knew Madara liked and then feigned innocence as a light blush spread to her face knowing the innocent girl act would push him over the edge since he had some fetish with the need to taint her innocence and she didn't mind because she loved to be dominated.

"Madara-sama…I think I need to be punished." Sakura whispered in fake shyness knowing this was one of the things that turned Madara on the most. Faster than Sakura could prepare herself Madara had pushed her down on the bed and began trailing kisses down her throat.

And just like that the vow of no sex until they were married was thrown straight out the window.

**`~`~xXxXx~`~**

"I'm home!" Madara called walking into his Aunt and Uncles home –which he had been living in since he and his brother turned 16-. He had a smirk plastered on his face and he felt on top of the world. He was about to marry the epitome of sexy. They hadn't had sex in so long he forgot just how naughty his fiancé was. He walked into the kitchen and saw his younger cousin Itachi sitting at the table with a book and his twin brother…was drawing a picture and it wasn't a good picture because his brother had the skills of a 3 yr. old…

Itachi looked up from his book and starred at his cousin with bored eyes. "You went and saw Sakura, didn't you?" Madara smirked at Itachi. His cousin knew him so well. Itachi simply rolled his eyes at him and went back to reading his book. Madara looked around the kitchen and was surprised not to see Sasuke. Usually the young Uchiha brat was usually in the kitchen doing homework, reading a book or he was in the living room –not too far from the kitchen- watching TV ever since the TV in his room broke.

All heads turned to the sliding back door that led to the drive way when they heard a car pull into the drive way. Itachi saved the page to his book before standing up and going out side with Madara not far behind. A black BMW pulled into the drive way (that they recognized as the car Sasuke was given once he got his license) with a canoe strapped to the top. Sasuke's blond friend popped out of the driver's seat with a huge grin on his face.

"Look at what Sasuke bought at some auction! He had a few beers and bought a Canoe!" Naruto grinned. The passenger door opened up and stumbled out a very drunk Sasuke.

"Oh hell." Madara mumbled crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his younger cousin and fiancés best friend struggle to stay up. Itachi looked equally annoyed.

"Awww Sasuke-kun broke the law!" Tobi's exclaimed childishly from behind causing Madara to smack his twin upside the head as a warning to shut up. Sasuke smiled drunkenly at his cousins and older brother –which made them cringe a bit by how crazy he looks-.

"I got a Canoe!" Sasuke said stating the obvious. Both Madara and Itachi continued to stare back with blank looks while Tobi just jumped around in the back repeating 'Law breaker, law breaker. Sasuke's, a law breaker'.

"Sasuke, why would you feel the need to buy a canoe?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and replied with his own question. "Why haven't I before?" Sasuke smirked causing Madara to roll his eyes at his cousin's reply.

"Where did you get the money for this?" Itachi asked again.

"I used the money you gave me yesterday!" Sasuke said enthusiastically. Itachi's eyes went a bit wide for a second. "That was for Madara's wedding present." Itachi glared. Sasuke's mouth fell open and became 'O' shaped for a while before he smiled and patted the Canoe on top of the car.

"Congratulations Cuz!" Madara shook his head slightly in disbelief before walking back into the house. He couldn't even deal with him right now because he was half tempted to put hands on the younger boy and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Well since you decided to be…what's the word I'm looking for?" Itachi drawled "Ah, since you were being a _**dumbass**_ you have to give Madara a nice sentimental gift that doesn't cost anything." Sasuke huffed in annoyance and pouted.

"Well that's what you get. Maybe next time you will learn to drink from home like me." Itachi shrugged as he headed into the house.

_**(LINE)**_

Madara walked into Sakura's room, having come back when he realized he had forgotten his jacket. He was lucky her cousin, who had been staying over for the weekend, was home to open the door since Sakura had gone out with her brother,to go shopping for something. He went up to her bedroom and started looking around the bed where his naughty fiancé had ripped all his clothes off like her life depended on it. Madara couldn't help but smirk. Once he realized that his jacket wasn't anywhere on the floor he headed over to her closet to see if she had hung it up, coming face to face with the wedding dress Sakura was trying so hard to hide from him until the big day

Madara rolled his eyes at the thought of bad luck. "It's just a stupid dress." He mumbled "Bad luck my ass." He lightly ran his fingers over the soft fabric and just as he was about to pull away he didn't realize his watch got caught on the dress.

_**RIP**_

Madara's eyes grew wide when he heard the loud tear ring through the room. He slowly turned around hoping to whatever God was listening that he hadn't just ripped what he thought he ripped. But of course he wasn't so lucky. He starred at the long rip that now appeared in the back of the dress where the zipper was.

"Well shit." He cursed.

His fiancé was going to kill him. Taking the dress out of the closet with the utmost care and rushed out of the house hoping to God he could hide the dress from Sakura long enough that he could get it fixed and she would never know the difference.

**(Line)**

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading when he saw his older cousin rush into the house in a panic. Sasuke, who was sitting with him, noticed Itachi was distracted and tried to take a tomato out of the plate of salad Itachi had been eating but he yelped in pain when Itachi stabbed him with his fork and glared at him.

"Don't you even try it foolish little brother." Itachi drawled. Sasuke glared hard at his brother before flipping him the bird and turning in his seat to pout. Madara rushed into the kitchen, practically out of breath, and looked around frantically.

"Is Aunty Mikoto here?" He whispered somewhat loudly. Mikoto on cue walked out of the walk in kitchen closet whipping her hands with a towel.

"Hello sweetheart." Mikoto smiled walking over and giving her nephew a motherly kiss on the cheek "What's wrong?"

Madara looked around the room at his cousins and Aunt and he slowly pulled the wedding dress out from behind his back. The whole room gasped.

"You ripped Sakura's dress!" Mikoto gasped. Madara slightly glared at his Aunt. "Yeah that would have been a really good thing to…oh I don't know WHISPER!" Mikoto gave her nephew a blank look before examining the rip in the dress.

"Ok it's not too bad." Mikoto reassured "I think I can fix it just place it on the table." Madara let out a sigh of relief and carelessly threw it on the table not noticing the shoe polish on the table, causing a chorus of gasp to fill the room.

"Not On the shoe polish!" Mikoto shrieked quickly running to the table and picking up the dress he had thrown down. They all starred at the now huge black stain in horror. Madara starred at the stain and then looked at his hands that were now shaking slightly.

"What have you done you boney bastards!" He shouted at his hands causing Sasuke to fall into fit of laughter (still slightly tipsy) and Itachi rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. Fugaku who had left the room to get something came back to find his oldest nephew cursing at his hands like a crazy person, his youngest son uncharacteristically laughing like a mad man and his oldest son simply rolling his eyes at the scene while he continued to eat his salad. And Fugaku…well he didn't understand how they were related. Fugaku noticed the wedding dress in his wife's hand and the black stained located on the back and turned his attention to his shoe polish kit. He slowly walked back the way he came deciding he didn't even want to know.

"Oh Sakura is going to kill you." Sasuke snickered. Madara starred at the stain before his eyes went to the shoe polish and back to the dress.

"Why the hell was that even there!" Madara shouted starting to panic. He could only imagine how angry Sakura would be when she found out he had destroyed her dress. The scenarios of what she might do to him made him hold back a whimper of fear.

"Your Uncle was shining his shoes." Mikoto replied "Oh sweetie I'm sorry! But don't worry I think I can get it out."

Madara let out a sigh of relief and motioned for his Aunt to quickly go and clean the dress. But the second Mikoto made a dash to clean the dress Madara didn't notice he was stepping on part of the dress.

_**RIIIIP!**_

The room became deadly silently and they starred at the half of the dress that had been ripped off and was now a laying on the floor.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke mumbled. They all looked toward Madara who had yet to say anything. His face was blank and his eyes seemed distant for a moment before he finally said something.

"Please tell me that sound was a rip in the space time quantum." Madara said fearfully. They didn't really have much time to think about the situation when they heard Sakura's voice coming up the driveway. In a panic Madara picked up the ripped material and snatched the dress from his Aunt and quickly tossed it into the closest thing near him. The fridge.

"Yes, because that is such a good Idea." Itachi whispered sarcastically. Madara sent him a hard glared that told him if he didn't shut up he would end him. Sakura opened the unlocked screen door without knocking, already knowing she was welcome, and quickly made her way over to Madara.

"Hey babe, umm this is weird question but…have you seen my wedding dress?" She asked. All 4 Uchiha's went stiff.

"You lost your dress!" Madara laughed nervously "What are you going to do when we have kids? Gona lose them too?"

Sakura bit her nails anxiously. "Don't worry I'll find it I'm sure!" Sakura said quickly giving Madara a quick kiss on the cheek and headed back out the way she came in. Once gone all 4 Uchiha's let out sighs of relief before Itachi turned to give his older cousin the blankest look possible.

"Real smooth Madara." Itachi drawled.

"Madara, did always babble when nervous…" Mikoto hummed. Madara sent both his relatives a hard glare before rushing over to the fridge and pulling out the dress.

Then he noticed the new stain.

Turning to his family with wide eyes he displayed the dress and swallowed loudly. "What the hell is that?" Madara asked, his voice shaking. Mikoto gasped loudly and covered her mouth in shock as the stared at the orange stain now on the white dress.

They didn't have time to contemplate over what to do about the dress, when Sakura came running back into the kitchen. They all froze and starred at her with wide fearful eyes.

"By the way-"Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she realized her precious wedding dress in her fiancé's hands. She didn't get a chance to be relived over her found dress when she saw two large rips in her dress and two hideous stains on the back and front of her fairy tale wedding dress.

Sakura's eye began to twitch uncontrollably and a dark aura filled the Kitchen.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

**~_~_~_~END~_~_~_~**

**I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a review and tell me how you liked it!**

***Working on updating stories people have really been waiting for I hope to post them soon (if school doesn't kill me first) **


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter Sweet Betrayal

_**Couple: **_**HidanXSakura**

**Rating:** _T-M_

_**Inspiration:**_** Little Ol' Me! My mind is a marvelous place ;3 **

**Genre:** _Angst/Suspense/Romance_

_**Note: **__I do certainly hope you enjoy this! There will be some gruesome parts so if you're squeamish skip over it you know how Hidan is so this one shot will incorporate some of it. And also please do bear in mind not all my stories will be funny romance stories (as I am proving in this story)._

_Summary: __**He was rough…but I liked that. He was vulgar…but that was fine. I could dish it right back at him without a second thought. He had a temper…but I'm the queen of tempers. Somehow I had managed to fall in love with a total asshole, a crazy bastard! A crazy bastard who was after my best friend…**_

* * *

**B****i**_**t**_**t****e****r **_**S**_**w****e****e**_**t**_** B****e****t**_**r**_**a****y****a**_**l**_

Sakura dragged her feet down the streets in exhaustion, having just left the hospital. She noticed some shops beginning to close now that it was 5:00 and the sun was coming down. But Sakura paid little attention to them having too much on her mind to worry about the people around her. Reaching into the pocket of her medical skirt she pulled out the silver chain she had been messing with all day and starred at the pendent on the end. Blankly her eyes starred at the pendant, her thumb lightly going over the carvings before she stuffed it into her pocket so no one could see it.

"Fucking idiot" Sakura mumbled lightly caressing the necklace in her pocket. She let out a sigh of relief when her apartment complex came in few. She had worn herself out at the hospital and barely had any chakra left, all she wanted to do was pull up a good book, have some tea and sleep for hours! She deserved at least that much. Walking up the stairs to her apartment, waving at other residents as she went, she made it to her apartment. Pulling out her keys she put them into the key hole to the door and twisted the door knob. Stepping into her small apartment she relocked her door to keep intruders out. Her fingers froze on the lock when she felt the air shift around her.

"Damn it…" Sakura inwardly cursed when she felt a presence behind her. Sakura silently berated herself for not noticing the person's presence sooner. She was really off; the long shifts at the hospital were starting to get to her.

She turned around slowly, coming face to face with the intruder, with her guard up. But she was surprised to see who was behind her. Dropping her guard she let out a slight laugh at herself when she realized who had broken into her home. The same person who had been invading her thoughts quite often as well…

Sakura sighed. "Welcome back." Sakura mumbled, leaning back against the door in a cool attitude. The silver haired Akatsuki member smirked at her causing a slight smile to come to her face.

Sakura would never admit it a loud but she had missed the loud Akatsuki member. She had missed having his warm body holding her as they fell asleep after a night of rough sex. She even missed their stupid arguments (which Hidan usually started) when they would get to a point they were screaming/cussing their heads off. But of course Sakura was quick to remind the hard headed criminal of the other occupants in her building. But of course the egotistical Hidan didn't give a damn, saying that he didn't care if they got caught; he could take on all of Konoha without a sweat. At that point Sakura usually had to distract him with something. Sakura of course knew she couldn't keep this relationship a secret forever, that's just how secrets were. You could try and burry a secret for as long as you like but they always manage to find its way to the surface. Sooner or later her teammates would find out…

Sakura lifted an eyebrow question when she noticed Hidan's eyes roaming over her body almost as if he were looking for something. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked. Hidan looked up and glared but was only met with a bored stare, letting him know she wasn't the least bit threatened by him. Hidan smirked in satisfaction. She was a feisty one, wouldn't bend to his will like any other weaker human. He liked that about her. She was a challenge.

"Where is the fucking pendant I gave you?" Hidan growled caging her against the wall. Sakura bit her lip nervously before pushing past Hidan to get to the bedroom. She didn't want to get into the subject with him.

"Lower your damn voice!" Sakura glared making her way to her room. Within a few seconds of walking into her bedroom she felt as if the room was spinning and her back met her mattress. Sakura starred up at Hidan with wide eyes, confused to how they went from her bedroom door to her bed 3 feet away. She would give Hidan props, he was a lot faster then she thought. Once back to her senses Sakura glared up at Hidan and struggled to get both hands out of his grip. But naturally she couldn't do much having used up most of her chakra at the hospital and already being exhausted from her 24 hour shift, she was totally helpless. This shit only seemed to happen to her, and in all honesty Sakura was getting real sick of it.

"Get off me Hidan." Sakura ordered. Hidan continued to give Sakura a blank look before a blood thirsty grin made its way onto her face. Sakura couldn't help the slight wave of fear that came over her. She didn't get to see this side of Hidan often but the few times she did, shit always went down.

Shifting his body Hidan used one hand to hold down both of Sakura's wrist while his free hand unsnapped his cloak. Sakura growled. "Get off Hidan! I'm not in the mood." She hissed. Hidan simply smirked as he reached down to his thigh and pulled a kunai out of his pouch. Once seeing the weapon in hand Sakura began to struggle more.

"Please don't Hidan!" Sakura cried frantically trying to get out of his grip, which proved futile. Hidan rubbed his nose lightly against Sakura's neck before his tongue peeked out and licked it before sucking down on the patch of skin. Sakura bit back a moan but continued to try and struggle out of his grip, which Hidan noted had gotten weaker.

"I don't know why you're acting like you don't like it." He purred, moving his lips to another part of her neck to suck on. Once Hidan realized Sakura was too distracted with keeping her moans at bay, too proud to give Hidan the satisfaction of knowing he was causing her to moan, he took the kunai in the hand and drove it into her thigh. Sakura threw her head back and a few tears slipped away as a load moan ripped through her. Hidan watched the blood flow down her thigh in glee. Letting go of the weapon still jabbed in her thigh, Hidan used his spare hand to dig his finger into her wound pleased by the moan she let out and the more blood that bled out. His tongue lapped away the red liquid and he smirked at the exhausted girl, whose eyes were glazed over with lust, now becoming a darkish green color. This was the side he loved to see, the side she kept trying to hide from everyone.

"Why do you keep trying to hide this side of you?" Hidan growled "It's so fucking sexy!"

Taking hold of the kunai embedded in her leg he dragged it down and basked in the moan that came from his lover's mouth. Kissing and biting his way up Sakura's stomach he licked the hicky he left on her lightly licked her earlobe causing a shiver to go through her.

"Stop trying to fucking deny this shit!" Hidan whispered, moaning slightly when Sakura's legs shifted rubbing his hard on "You're a masochist, just like me... Embrace it."

* * *

_**Sakura POV~**_

Ugh it was too damn bright in here…

Rubbing my face in my soft pillow I directed my attention to the source of the light and noticed the curtains to the windows were pulled open all the way with the window slightly ajar. Feeling the spot right next to me I was not surprised to find the spot empty. I wasn't bent out of shape he wasn't here. He wasn't always here when I woke up and I assumed it was because he had to get back to his partner. Rapping the sheets around my bare chest to protect myself from the cold I removed myself from the warmness of my bed and limped over to my bathroom, careful of my injured leg.

Sitting myself onto the bathroom counter I looked down at my bleeding leg and was surprised to see it had been wrapped up, poorly, but wrapped. Hidan must have done it after I passed out from our….activities.

I couldn't help but smile at Hidan's work. He could be such a pussy when he wanted to be. Gently unwrapping the gauze I cringed at the sight of my wound. A lot of the blood was crusty while some blood continued to flow down my leg. Grabbing the wash cloth next to me I turned the nob on the sink to warm and began to soak the blue cloth. Ringing the water out I began to wash away the blood, careful of the open parts of the wound. With all the crusting gone I was able to see the damage a bit better. It really wasn't as bad anymore and I assumed it was because my body began to heal itself as I slept like I had trained my body to do. Lightly I trailed my finger over the ripped up skin.

I was a masochist…there was nothing I could do about it. I took pleasure in my pain no matter how extreme. It was sickening. It was disgusting the person I was. Once Hidan found out he thought I should pledge my allegiance to Jashin, I a religion I told him I had become quiet interested in after seeing a book on it in the library. But Jashinism was frowned upon in this village. How would this village react to the Hokage's apprentice and head doctor of the hospital being a masochist! People trusted me, how would they look at me if they found out! I didn't even want to think of what my teammates would do if they found out.

"**Watch this blow up in your face"**

I rolled my eyes at her inners taunting "_I don't remember you trying to stop our little_ _rendezvous."_

"**Something is going to happen and you will be even deeper into this lie"**

"_Other than Akatsuki's usual antics I highly doubt they could do anything worse."_

With that last thought I cut off contact with my inner, which constantly made me wonder if I should check myself into an institution for crazy people, and focused on healing the wound.

I mean what could Hidan really do? They kept their activities to themselves; they never did anything that directly affected Konoha so I can't see what my inner was trying to get at.

* * *

**2 Months later**

Everyone solemnly made their way to the cemetery. Groups and groups of people filled in to give the fallen shinobi their last goodbye. Next to her best friend Sakura comfortingly rubbed circles on her friends back to keep her crying at bay

"Asuma-sensei…" Ino whimpered, gripping her black dress so hard Sakura was afraid she would rip it. Rapping her arms around her best friend she let her break down and cry into dress. Sakura honestly couldn't remember Ino being this distraught. It was heartbreaking.

It had been a week since Asuma's body had been brought back to the village after his battle with Hidan. Sakura had not known the person in the body bag was Asuma. How could she? They lived in a Ninja village. Ninja died every day for doing their duty. The amount of times Sakura had seen a body bag taken to the morgue was unbelievable. She could barely keep track of how many bodies came and went into that place in a day much less a week. She didn't think much of it until not long after came a crying Ino. Sakura was in shock. Not just by Asuma's death but by who the killer was. She didn't expect Hidan and Kakuzu to do something like this. This wasn't just any person they killed! This was a well-known figure in the village.

"Damn those bastards…"Shikamaru growled. Sakura tensed up slightly but decided not to reply.

"**Heh. Told you so." **

Sakura ignored her inner's mocking and focused on the ceremony. Sakura lightly jolted when she felt something cold hit her hand. Looking up in surprise more wet droplets began to fall from the dark sky. Sakura's eyes softened.

"The sky is crying…" She whispered not even realizing she had begun to cry as well. Sakura didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know if she was crying for Asuma, who she had become rather close with through the years. She didn't know if she was crying for Kurenai, who had gone to her to confirm her pregnancy, making her the first to know about her and Asuma's child. It could have been because it hurt to see her strong willed friend so broken and weak. For all Sakura knew she could be crying for all three reasons.

But she couldn't help the one thought that had been eating at her since she was made aware of Asuma's passing. What would she do about Hidan…? Would she risk everything for an S-class Criminal or would she help her fellow Ninja and put an end to him?

Would she turn against the village she had been raised in…?

Would she turn against Naruto…?

She honestly didn't know…

_**_~+~+~END~+~+~+_**_

**I hope you enjoyed. This is one of my first times doing something angsty and I'm not used to it (I usually do funny romances) so I hope it's good! By all mean leave me Constructive criticism on this (There is a difference between FLAMING and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM) or tell me how much you love it! The next few Chapters will probably funnier Just like the first chapter.**

***Despite what some of you think I am working on the chapter for the stories I haven't updated in a while!**

**Drop a review in the box and I will see you next time! If you have a story Idea leaves it in your review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
